


satisfied

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Cheating, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Kind of cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, txt are not role models here please dont cheat on people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun convinces himself he’s satisfied, until he isn’t.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> this is a skeleton of a fic i couldn't get myself to write out fully. and while i still don't have a beta, i attempted to edit so i hope things are a little more clear this time around.

He could afford to spend a few nights like this.

When Soobin first broke into his dorm and begged for Yeonjun to accompany him to the game tonight, his initial reaction was an immediate no. Soobin spent the entire morning gushing over his plans for the event, and his excitement had sparsely let up by the time their classes were over. But in his starry-eyed state, he had completely forgotten to account for the fact he needed a ride there. Yeonjun resisted his pleas for a while, muttering about how he’d never volunteer to third wheel, but within five minutes of bearing his pleas, the younger boy had worn him down. With a groan, he made it a point for Soobin to promise to pay for whatever cheap food was sold during the game in exchange for the gas Yeonjun was wasting, and grabbed a thin jacket on the way out. Soobin was quick to cheer and call shotgun, though no one else was present to challenge his claim. The pink haired man rolled his eyes.

They left the windows down in Yeonjun's shitty car whilst he drove. It was an old model that needed more repairs than he was willing to make. The air conditioning broke over three months ago, and despite his best efforts, Yeonjun never found the time to get it fixed. Out of habit, he apologized for the inconvenience, but Soobin waved the apology off and encouraged him not to make the trip, saying something about how the wind messed up his hair and made it look sexy. (Yeonjun slapped him over the head, one hand on the wheel and eyes glued to the road, and ordered him to roll the window up, ventilation be damned. Soobin left it half-down.)

As they made their way downtown, Soobin filled him in on the real reason for his desire to attend the game. They talked about Soobin’s new friend, a younger student named Hueningkai who’d transferred in from America and settled in just in time to be partnered together for a small project in biology class. Work came easily enough, but the pair only grew closer after coincidentally meeting again on a coffee run the next morning. It was a sweet run-in, a chance meeting that repeated sporadically over the next few weeks until the transfer had taken it upon himself to make the first move.

Yeonjun called it cliche. Soobin told him to shut up.

He’d gone on to explain that Hueningkai and his friends frequented the games, so Yeonjun being his plus-one wasn’t too bad an idea if Soobin needed someone to whisper in his ear and pretend to grasp what was happening on the court.

When they reached the foot of the bleachers, the blue-haired boy took his hand and plunged straight into the middle of the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, Yeonjun saw someone rise to meet them. From their smiling face, it was safe to assume they were the Hueningkai he’d heard so much about: tall like Soobin, but with such a boyish charm Yeonjun questioned if Soobin had really made friends with another university student, and not some lost high schooler. His voice was loud, easily slicing over the noise of the student section, and upon catching sight of him behind Soobin, Hueningkai easily extended a hand to shake. They made quick introductions.

Yeonjun furrowed his brows as they settled down, leaving enough knee room for one more. “Are we waiting for someone?” he asked.

Hueningkai leaned away from his whispered conversation with Soobin as if to hear better over the crowd and blinked. He looked around, permed brown locks landing softly on his brow with every twist of the neck.

“Ah, my friend agreed to get snacks before you guys came.” Hueningkai scratched the back of his head. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon. The lines aren’t too long so early on.”

Soobin murmured something about a cup of noodles as the youngest searched for his friend despite the chaos. Raising an eyebrow, Yeonjun reminded him of his earlier promise to pay for food, to which Soobin blatantly dismissed with another wave of a hand. 

“Yah,” Yeonjun protested. “You’re paying for something tonight, or walking home.”

Soobin whined, but glumly nodded in acceptance. Yeonjun huffed as the buzzer sounded off overhead, and then their attentions were pulled elsewhere.

The pink-haired man could feel himself getting a little antsy. It had been a while since he last came out to school events, and though he wasn’t too excited, part of him missed going to these types of things. His attention was practically fixed to the court— their team was admittedly pretty good— but there was growing dissatisfaction behind the three of them. Their view was being blocked off. Hueningkai was still standing up, helping his friend cross the stands to where they were seated, and Yeonjun opened his mouth to tell them off and hurry up, but the words died in his mouth, and he choked them back with a quiet oh.

Hueningkai’s friend had blond hair and dark roots that were quickly growing in, the corduroy of his denim jacket matching his light hair. His bangs were parted evenly in the middle to display his forehead, making him look older and charming, and Yeonjun’s stomach twisted at the mature look. His eyes grabbed Yeonjun first.

It was an all too familiar face.

The blond’s lips stretched wide, abashed and beautiful and candy-like in color.

Yeonjun mirrored his expression and spoke softly, “Hey, Taehyun.”

His grin grew.

With his offer, the sophomore allowed him to take a generous portion of the food in his arms, and without thinking, Yeonjun pushed Soobin to take a few, a mistake he realized too slowly. Though reluctant to turn away from Hueningkai completely, Soobin looked over his shoulder with a snarky comment on his tongue, and after taking proper note of Taehyun, his eyes widened. His jaw dropped open theatrically, a small gasp quickly following. Yeonjun nearly winced. Hueningkai looked over curiously.

“Oh, do you know each other?” Hueningkai asked good-naturedly.

“Yes, yes, yes, but it’s nothing,” Soobin rushed to say, waving off the innocent question. “We all went to the same high school. This is such a coincidence, I didn’t know you were friends with Taehyun!”

He laughed, too loud and forcefully strained to sound natural, and, after shooting Yeonjun a warning look, snatched a few hotdogs and turned back around. Hueningkai hesitantly followed suit, deigning not to ask further. Taehyun pretended not to care for the small scene.

The pink-haired senior ignored the cheers erupting around them and roughly cleared the back of his throat.

“I didn’t know you were coming tonight,” he started. The smaller boy shook his head and sat beside him, as Hueningkai and Soobin were still sticking close together. “I guess I should’ve known better, with Beom--”

Taehyun settled into his seat stiffly, eyes darting to the basketball court before meeting Yeonjun’s gaze. His voice was quiet, but easy to hear above the buzz.

“Who knows?” the blond said. “Maybe I should have stayed home tonight.”

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, but Taehyun only shook his head and offered another smile. One much more relaxed and carefree and inviting.

-

Taehyun whined into the crook of his neck, hands holding tight to his shoulders as the younger rode through his orgasm, his heat deliciously tight around Yeonjun. For a moment, Yeonjun considered letting him initiate the next round, but thought better of it, and forced his hips to still with firm hands. The blond leaned back to stare in befuzzlement, uncertain of how to take his actions, but obeyed and slowed their grinding. In anticipation, his walls clenched Yeonjun, drawing a breathless sigh.

Yeonjun leaned back against the sofa cushions, readjusting their position to something more comfortable. They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom before kisses turned hurried, clothes were stripped, and quiet sighs escaped the both of them.

It was a routine, a sick, sick routine of waiting for something to come up between Beomgyu and Taehyun, for another break in their relationship— but Yeonjun loved it.

He loved the feel of Taehyun’s hair when fisting it too roughly, loved to angle his hips until their moans were long and drawn out, and he reveled in the fact that Taehyun always chose him. Beomgyu wasn’t on the receiving end of his wishful thinking out loud, his complaints about his own relationship. Beomgyu didn’t get to fuck Taehyun’s pretty mouth when he was tired of talking about what he wanted, because Yeonjun was the one he chose to be with to give him what he needed.

With a grin, he looked up to see Taehyun properly, looking thoroughly fucked but oh so eager, and couldn’t help but to lean in and kiss him for that. The blond whimpered at the small movement, still sensitive and wanton.

“Move,” Taehyun mumbled, shifting impatiently.

“Not so fast, Hyunnie.”

He frowned.

But Yeonjun relented, lifting the younger up, still buried to the hilt, and made his way to the bedroom. The younger’s legs skilfully wrapped around his waist. Taehyun’s thighs quivered under his hands, sensitive from his earlier orgasm but clearly seeking another.

After another impatient jerk of the hips, Yeonjun made to placate him with a brush of the lips, their tongues meeting leisurely. They’d been too eager in their previous activities, leaving Taehyun’s lips a furious pink color and swollen, but functional enough to please Yeonjun. He nearly dropped the boy onto the bed in his haste. He snuck a hand behind the blond, reaching blindly under the pillows, and pulled out a familiar black phone he knew would be hiding under there.

“You forgot to bring your phone to the game again,” Yeonjun said, breaking away from their kiss. Taehyun chased after him with a whine, pouting.

“I didn’t know you were coming—“

“Neither did I. But call Beomgyu, congratulate him for winning,” Yeonjun murmured, guiding the other onto his knees. “I’m going to fuck you in the meantime.”

“Oh my god,” Taehyun breathed, lifting his hips up. “You’re fucking hot, hyung.”

Yeonjun snapped his hips forward, just enough to make Taehyun struggle for breath. “Try not to make it obvious.”

-

Soobin knew they were fucking.

It was hard not to tell with the way they acted around each other, sharing secretive smiles when they thought no one else was looking and arriving late to events in messy clothes and ruined makeup together. Yeonjun was a little surprised their stunts had gone on this long. Beomgyu had only ever seen him as Taehyun’s childhood friend. He could imagine what the boy would make of him then, if word ever spread. It was better off only Soobin knew.

But it didn’t mean he approved.

“Is that thing between you two still going on?” Soobin asked immediately after he arrived. Yeonjun stared blankly, face still flushed and glowing in the fluorescent light— whether his exertion was from running down the street, or previous activities was uncertain. “You and Taehyun?”

The sheepish smile he received was more than enough as an answer.

“You guys should really break things off before you get caught,” he murmured, passing his iced Americano across the table. “Or, you know, just get together. I don’t understand why you keep waiting for Taehyun to break up with Gyu to sleep with him.”

Yeonjun frowned. He didn’t like when Soobin brought their situation up like this, to criticize him or something. Sure, it wasn’t an ideal relationship, but Yeonjun was used to it, and after a few months, he managed to convince himself he was satisfied with the way things were. Even in his lonesome he prefered to ignore the odd arrangement. He spared it no extra thought. He knew better than to think about what-if’s.

“They’re happy together,” he simply said, throat suddenly dry as he slid into the small booth. The coffee didn’t help to quench his thirst. He wished he had asked for tea. “Usually.”

Soobin eyed him. “Are you happy?”

Yeonjun nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Seeming to realize this, Soobin sighed, his cold drink cupped in his hands. He stared at the melting ice for a second before fixing his eyes on the older boy. “I still think he would be happier with you.”

-

Yeonjun thinks about his words as he leans over Taehyun’s back, panting in his ear as he thrusted in and out harshly. They’re both sweaty and warm and so terribly hungry for each other he nearly forgets the ringing phone in Taehyun’s hands.

Beomgyu picks up just as Taehyun cries out from a particularly harsh thrust. He’s wise enough to have been on mute while the phone was ringing, and Yeonjun chuckles in his ear, grabbing tighter onto his slim waist. In desperation, Taehyun pushes his hips back and fumbles with the phone through the overwhelming pleasure.

“Taehyun-ah?” Beomgyu’s soft voice came over the phone.

The younger one shakes under him, whimpering as he unmutes himself and answers. “Beomgyu-hyung.”

He’s tighter in this position, Yeonjun thinks, and louder, though he doubts the phone speakers can pick up on it. He slows down anyway, drawing out his thrusts. The sound of his dick, slick with cum and lubricant, slipping in and out of Taehyun is lewd and invigorating, but he refuses to change pace, even when Taehyun sends a pleading look over his shoulder. He knows better, but hopes Beomgyu can hear how they’re connected.

“Why’d you call, Taehyun?”

He spreads the blond’s cheeks apart to watch himself slide in and out of his ass. Taehyun sucks in a breath, sensitive to the cool air meeting his inner parts, and muffles his sighs in the fresh bed sheets. A shudder runs through his lithe body. He tries to sound casual as Yeonjun teases him, trailing his hands lightly down Taehyun’s body.

“I wanted to congratulate you on your— your game last night, hyung.”

Yeonjun watches him squirm and sweat to stay quiet on call. A part of him relishes the sight of the younger turning away from the phone speaker, breath harsh in an effort to keep quiet, and nearly laughs. As if that would help.

He keeps an even pace as he guides Taehyun’s head lower and trails his other hand down to jerk him off, the tip already leaking pre-cum. He wraps around the base firmly, knowing exactly what Taehyun liked. Taehyun gasps out loud, and the call is quiet for a moment before Beomgyu clears his throat, obviously tired and unsure of what to say.

“Thank you... I saw you in the bleachers, Hyun. I’m glad you came.”

“Of- of course!”

Yeonjun’s eyes narrowed.

This too was a familiar routine. Yeonjun recognized that tone of voice, the hopeful softening at the end of Beomgyu’s words. He huffed and quickened his movements, jerking Taehyun off and pushing him to reach another peak. His smaller form shuddered violently underneath him, spilling into his hands, and Taehyun collapsed onto his forearms.

Yeonjun hissed at the new angle. Looking down at his cock, still hard inside Taehyun’s hole, a smirk slipped onto his face as his grip on Taehyun’s neck tightened, and his hips rocked back and forth, slowly building towards his own orgasm. Taehyun nearly choked.

Eyes wide, the blond looked back, and Yeonjun shook his head.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered. “Hyung is still hard.”

Taehyun opens his mouth to protest-- he's so, so sensitive after two orgasms-- but shuts it with a whimper and a submissive nod as he faces forward. It pleases Yeonjun when the younger reaches for the phone anyway.

“I want to apologize, Taehyun-ah. I was so upset that day, but I didn’t mean to take it out--”

“This isn’t a good”--he gasps, attempting to catch his breath, a difficult task for their current activities--“time for this type of thing, hyung. It’s getting late.”

Yeonjun slips out, turning Taehyun on his back to properly watch him at the sudden emptiness, and quickly slides back in, grunting at how tight the younger was despite their long activities. The blond reached for him, and they leaned in together for a harsh kiss that was more wet and more teeth than they usually liked, but Yeonjun needed it tonight, reassurances that Taehyun wanted him more.

His large hands spread Taehyun’s legs further apart, breath harsh and thrusts hurried. Sweat accumulated at the top of his brow, and his muscles are on fire, but all he could see and feel was Taehyun. Soft and surrounding him.

“I just wanted to say congratulations-- aah!” Taehyun cried, immediately smacking the palm of his hand to his mouth. “I’m sorry-- I’ll call you tomorrow, hyung.”

Beomgyu’s voice was suddenly curious. “What are you doing-- Taehyun?”

Yeonjun swiped the phone from his loose grasp, ending the call swiftly, and threw it over his shoulder. It clattered to the ground quietly, drowned out by the wet squelches of their lovemaking. He flips their position, a familiar one, and Taehyun immediately takes the lead to ride him, rolling his hips so they gyrate against each other. He’s already come twice, but sweet Taehyun was eager to please.

With a few well-guided thrusts, the knot in his stomach unraveled, and he released into Taehyun, strings of cum slowly leaking out of the boy. Taehyun whined, no doubt overstimulated, but enjoying the sensation of being full. Taking in every last drop, the smaller boy finally fell on top of him, exhausted. Yeonjun huffed at the sudden weight, but didn’t move him. Though he was rather shy about it, Taehyun liked staying connected after their activities.

“I’m dirty,” Taehyun mumbled into his chest, fingers toying with a few overgrown strands of pink hair. “And Beomgyu-hyung heard us.”

“He heard you, not us,” Yeonjun corrected him, reaching down to kiss the crown of his head. Taehyun sighed and shifted as more cum leaked out of him. “It’ll be okay. You can call him in the morning.”

“You’ll still be here?” Taehyun asked, perking up.

Yeonjun huffed. “Why would I leave?”

Taehyun laughed at his immediate response. “Okay.”

A large hand lowered to Taehyun’s thigh and squeezed. “But let’s clean up first, yeah?”

This time, Taehyun huffed. He grumbled as he sat up, grimacing when Yeonjun slipped out of him, and waddled to the phone carelessly thrown onto the floor, mindful not to drip onto the floor. He ignored the ringing notifications from Beomgyu, and threw a glance over his shoulder to where Yeonjun lay still, watching him, and cocked his head.

Knowing it was only another invitation, Yeonjun rose from the bed, slow and deliberate. Taehyun only laughed at his little act, and unable to help himself, Yeonjun let a small smile slip as he slid behind him again.

It wasn’t so hard to convince himself now. Maybe Soobin was right. Maybe they could both be happier.


End file.
